My Love
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: Garra, Sasu, FemNaru, Itachi, mereka terlibat cinta segiempat... Bagaimanakah akhir cinta mereka? Fic Naru OOC....
1. Chapter 1

"Haloooo minasan……..XP

Sayuri-chan di sini"

* berlagak dengan pasang muka (sok) cool dengan meletakkan jari tangan kanan yang berbentuk tanda cros di bawah mukanya *

"BLETAK_----__"

* dijita orang orang *

"Aduh....aduh " T_T

* menangis menjerit-jerit da terdengar di seluruh ruangan *

"BERISIK TAU"

* orang yang berwajah galak mulai marah *

Ya udah dech selamat membaca fic saia yang kali ini saija ya……~_~

_**My LOVE**_

"Sai, sebenarnya kamu itu mau beli apaan sih?" Tanya seorang cowok dengan rambut panjang di kuncir menghadap ke atas sambil terus berjalan dengan tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ga' tau mau beli apaan, kita liat-liat aja sapa tahu ada yang menarik." Jawab seorang cowok yang berjalan paling depan dengan nada bersemangat.

"Tapi ga' pa-pa juga kan, shika kita sekali-sekali jalan bareng kayak gini. Lagian semenjak Flying Band eksis kita jadi jarang jalan bareng." kali ini seorang cowok berambut panjang terurai berkata sambil memandang cowok yang bermuka paling cemberut.

"Lagian kenapa sih kamu bete gitu? Emangnya kamu ada acara? Atau ada janji ama Temari nee-san?" Yang lain menengok dengan ekspresi bingung melihat cowok berambut merah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ini berbicara.

"Kamu kok ga' biasanya ya, Garra?" Yang ditanya malah balik bertanya.

"Ga' biasa kenapa?" Yang ditanya pun bingung dengan ekspresi teman-temannya. " Emangnya aku salah ngomong ya?" Batin cowok berwajah sangat luar biasa cool itu.

"Kamu ga' biasanya memanggil Temari dengan sebutan nee-san." Cowok berambut di kuncir ke atas yang berwajah tidak kalah tampan menjelaskan.

" O….. aku kira apa. Ternyata hanya itu ya. Mulai sekarang aku ingin lebih menghormati orang yang telah baik hati padaku atau orang yang lebih tua dari aku. Seseorang mengajarkan ini semua padaku." Cowok berambut merah itu menjelaskannya dengan malu-malu walaupun wajahnya tidak menggambarkan bahwa dia sedang malu. (Author di jitak (minasan tau maksudnya kan) XP)

"Seseorang, siapa itu?" tanya seorang cowok dengan corengan merah di pipinya angkat bicara. Di pipinya memang terdapat corengan tetapi tidak membuatnya kehilangan ketampannannya.

"Laki-laki ataukah perempuan?" Cowok yang paling bersemangat tadi mundur beberapa langkah untuk mematap cowok berambut merah. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena cowok berambut merah itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu kurasa." Cowok berwajah tanpa eksprisi yang ternyata bernama Sabaku No Garra itu berkelit.

"Baiklah, seperti apapun orangnya aku percaya dia pasti orang yang sangat berarti untukmu." Cowok yang paling bersemangat yang bernama Sai (siapa yah????) menyerah dan dengan setengah berlari mendahului mereka semua.

"Huhhhh......." Terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang sangat keras. Sejurus kemudian semua orang yang berada dalam gerombolan mereka (berapa orang ya??) menengok ke arah seorang cowok berambut ayam dan sangat luar biasa cool dengan ketampanan tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kemudian cowok itu memalingkan wajah.

"Wah...wah...wah, sepertinya Sasuke cemburu pada orang itu, Garra." Cowok dengan corengan merah di pipi yang bernama Kiba itu asal bicara. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke pergi menghindar dari obrolan tak menyenangkan baginya itu.

" Kenapa dia secepat itu pergi ya." Kali ini Sai yang angkat bicara tetapi kali ini ia tetap berada di depan sambil terus memperhalitan etalase-etalase di sempingnya.

"Biarkan saja dia, lagipula dia kan bawa mobil sendiri seandainya dia hilang pun ia masih bisa pulang sendiri." Shikamaru berkata dengan nada acuh.

"Aku rasa sekarang aku bisa menemukan apa yang menarik." Sai kali ini benar-benar dengan berlari masuk ke salah satu etalase.

Yang lain pun serempak menoleh untuk melihat toko apa yang dimasuki oleh Sai. Dan ternyata toko peralatan fitnes. Semua orang cengok melihat apa saja yang di jual oleh toko itu tapi mereka tetap memasukinya untuk mengejar Sai.

"Sebenernya kamu itu mau beli apaan sih?" Kali ini garra yang angkat bicara setelah dibuat bingung oleh tindakan Sai.

"Alat buat ngecilin perut. Biasalah Ino suka marah-marah kalo perutku lebih rata dari perutnya. Makanya dia menyuruhku untuk membelikan alat pengecil perut." Sai menerangkannya dengan ekspresi datar. Dan ternyata sukses membuat anggota Flying band yang lain bergidik ngeri.

Alkisah (???) terdapat 7 orang cowok sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah mall ternama di Konohagakure (itupun berkat ajakan Sai di iringi dengan star eyes yang membuat orang enek melihatnya). Mereka terdiri dari Sasuke uchiha yang barusan kabur entah kemana, Sabaku no Garra, Sai, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan kakak Sasuke, dan yang terakhir adalah Nara Shikamaru. Mereka adalah personel grup band papan atas di Konoha. Nama mereka melejit bukan hanya karena kemampuan personelnya dalam memainkan musik, tapi juga karena wajah para personelnya yang dapat dengan mudah memindahkan semua cewek di dunia ini ke tempat mereka sedang manggung. Dan baru-baru ini terdengar kabar bahwa diantara mereka kini sudah ada yang mempunyai girlfriend alias pacar. Mereka adalah Sai, Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Ya memang awalnya banyak penggemar yang kecewa tetapi mereka akhirnya pasrah dan berpikir bahwa yang paling tampan masih "kosong". Dan alhasil hubugan mereka menjadi tidak berpengaruh pada jumlah fans mereka. Tapi kini Garra sepertinya juga akan segera menyusul mereka. Huhhh.....

_**Di tempat lain**_

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa sangat menyesal telah pergi dari temen-temennya tadi. Tapi ia tidak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia memang sangat tidak suka jika Garra memiliki orang spesial di hatinya yang memiliki peringkat di atas Sasuke di hati Garra. Apalagi jika orang itu perempuan. Tapi untuk menjaga imej Uchiha maka dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan bosan dengan tingkah laku mereka yang tidak jelas.

"Sebenernya aku ngapain sih, pake pergi segala lagi!!" Sasuke mengerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan hanya berputar-putar sambil melihat etalase-etalase di sampingnya dan berhenti di depan sebuah restoran. Ia pun memasuki restoran itu karena marasa perutnya sudah pantas untuk di isi.

"Ngapain lagi ya, mana sepi lagi jalan sendirian." lagi-lagi Sasuke menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang di kuncir 2 sedang memperhatikannya sambil duduk di bangkunya yang tak jauh dari Sasuke.

Saat pesanan Sasuke datang, Sasuke terkejut bukan main karena di belakang pelayan yang mengantar makaannya sudah berdiri dewi penolongnya menghadapi kesepian makan sendirian. Seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang dikuncir 2 dengan wajah sangat cantik berapa di hadapannya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Pinta cewek itu sopan pada Sasuke yang masih terkejut akan kehadirannya. Namun Sasuke tetap bersikap cool.

"Oh.....Boleh, silahkan." Sasuke mempersilahkan cewek itu duduk. Kemudian cewek itu dengan cepat duduk di bangku di depan Sasuke.

"Kamu kenapa? Sedari tadi aku perhatikan kamu selalu menggerutu." Cewek itu bertanya pada Sasuke dengan polos saat ia sudah duduk di kursi di depan Sasuke. Seketika wajah Sasuke pun menjadi blushing. "Ternyata cewek ini memperhatikan aku." Batin Sasuke gembira. "Tapi tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia mengira aku sudah gila." Kali ini batin sasuke menjadi khawatir.

"Halooo????" Cewek itu melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang masih melamun.

"Oh...Maaf. Tadi kamu bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya setelah ia kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bukan sesuatu yang penting. O..ya. ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?" Cewek itu memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan pada sasuke.

"Aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke ambil membalas menjabat tangan cewek itu.

Sasuke pun mengisi kekosongan waktunya dengan mengobrol tentang banyak hal dengan cewek yang baru saja ia kenal itu. Cewek itu sangat polos dan enak diajak bercerita tentang banyak hal. Tidak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Waktu terasa sangat cepat sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya dia berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus pulang sebelum jam 8 malam. Ayahku akan sangat marah jika aku pulang malam." Cewek itu mohon pamit pada Sasuke.

"Tapi kau akan pulang naik apa?" Sasuke keceplosan karena dia memang ingin mengantar Naruto.

"Aku akan naik taksi. Rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sini." Jelas cewek itu tidak mengerti maksud tersembunyi ucapan Sasuke.

"Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang." Baru kali ini ada cewek yang menolak di ajak pulang olehnya, biasanya cewek akan mengejarnya untuk minta di antar pulang olehnya. Norak sekali.

"Tidak kali ini? Berarti kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?" Sasuke bertanya tidak percaya tapi masih dengan ekspresi cool. Cewek yang di tanya hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian cewek itu pergi bagaikan hilang di telan bumi.

Seperginya cewek itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum anikinya (sejak kapan Sasuke memanggil Itachi aniki ya??) mengamuk tidak jelas (??). Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak bisa bersikap dingin pada cewek yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi. Ya, Naruto. Dia tidak bisa bersikap digin pada Naruto seperti pada cewek lainnya yang mengejarnya. Sambil menyetir ia terus memikirkan perasaan yang melanda dirinya. "Apakah ini cinta?" Batin Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ia hindari. "Tidak bukan. Ini bukan cinta." Sasuke membantah jawaban batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Karena bingung ia pun memutuskan untuk menyetir BMW AC Schnitzer ACS6 berwarna silver miliknya dalam diam.

**TBC**

Author:

Bwuahahahahahahahaha..........Hmmpmnhp

*di bungkem ama orang yang berwajah galak tadi*

?????????

JELEK SEKALI

*berteriak histeris*

*di bungkem lagi*

Loe itu ga' bosen-bosen ya bungkem mulut gue hah?!

Orang yang berwajah galak:"Apaan ini kok basah?"

Tadi pas loe bungkem gue tangan loe gue julat Yekkk. Ternyata pahit bangetz…Wekkkkk

*ambil posisi mau muntah*

*orang yang berwajah galak pergi cari tempat cuci tangan*

Jangan lupa review yang buanyak ya……

*author ngacir cari tempat cuci mulut yang aman*

REVIEW YA, YA, YA, YA…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Balas2 Review:**

_**Nae_Rossi Chan**_**: Thanks to review me, senpai. Sasunarugaa ato Sasugaanaru y? Tebak aja sendiri he..he..he. Terus baca fic ku ya…*maksa* Soal yatus doakan saia ya supaya tidak yatus..*ngarep+maksa***

_**Chiba Asuka**_**: penggambarannya dan penggambaran karakternya kurang ya? Senpai kasih tahu dong gimana caranya buat konfliknya, penggambaran karakter dan penggambarannya jadi jelas….*maksa* *puppy eyes* iya saia juga sangat tidak suka Sasusaku kok....^^**

_**Lovery Lucifer**_**: Arigatou reviewnya ya senpai. Yaoi ya? Kayaknya enggak dech…*spoiler**menghela nafas* soalnya aku nggak bisa buat yang yaoi…. Senpai tolong ajari aku buat yaoi dong?...*ngarep+maksa* tetep baca fic ku ya senpai….*puppy eyes* Arigatou senpai..**

_**Hyuuga Reika**_**: Arigatou reviewnya senpai. Kalau yang soal Gaara yang double "a" itu punya senpai sama Mashashi Kisimoto tapi kalau yang double "r" punya saia....*ditabok senpai* he...he...he... tapi mulai dari chapter 2 ini saia akan mengganti Garra jadi Gaara. Oooo iya senpai maaf saya lupa belum koreksi soalnya saia biasa manggil Shikamaru pake Nara Shikamaru jadi saia nggak sadar kalau terbalik. Maklum masih baru senpai. Arigatou senpai. Ya... pasti senpai saia akan baca fic senpai. Senpai tolong ajari saia buat konflik cinta segiempatnya lebih jelas senpai....*ngarep* tetep baca fic ku ya senpai*maksa* Arigatou senpai...**

_**NikuCross d'Vizard**_**: Arigatou reviewnya senpai. ****Yapz thul SasuNaruGaa tapi senpai masih kurang satu Itachi. Jangan lupakan dia senpai.... Waaaaaa.... baju Gaara jangan dibuat ngelap ingus senpai. Saia kan nanti susah cuci bajunya...*ditabok fans Gaara* Senpai, tolong ajari saia buat konflik cinta segiempatnya lebih jelas senpai...*ngarep* tetep baca fic ku ya senpai...*maksa* Arigatou senpai...**

_**Yue Asahi**_**: Arigatou reviewnya senpai. Senpai, tolong ajari saia buat konfliknya, penggambaran karakter dan penyampaiannya jadi lebih jelas....*maksa* Arigatou senpai...**

_**harurun GAARA**_**: Arigatou reviewnya senpai. Kalau yang soal Gaara yang double "a" itu punya senpai sama Mashashi Kisimoto tapi kalau yang double "r" punya saia....*ditabok senpai* he...he...he... ****tapi mulai dari chapter 2 ini saia akan mengganti Garra jadi Gaara. Huh...tadinya sih saia mau buat yang yaoi tapi saia nggak bisa....*menghela nafas* Kecepetan? Senpai tolong ajari saia buat konfliknya, penggambaran karakter dan penyampaiannya jadi lebih jelas....*maksa* trus ajari saia biar alurnya nggak kecepetan senpai...*puppy eyes* tetep baca fic ku ya senpai...*maksa* Arigatou senpai...**

_**cha-chan.d-psycoholic**_**: Arigatou reviewnya senpai. Kalau yang soal Gaara yang double "a" itu punya senpai sama Mashashi Kisimoto tapi kalau yang double "r" punya saia....*ditabok senpai* he...he...he... ****tapi mulai dari chapter 2 ini saia akan mengganti Garra jadi Gaara. Hai...senpai saia lupa belum tulis. Iya senpai main band. Si Teme malah yang palng berperan lho senpai....*spoiler* tetep baca fic ku ya senpai...*maksa* Arigatou senpai...**

**~Arigatou senpai~**

Haloooo……

Sayuri-chan di sini………^_^

*kali ini dengan membentuk tanda v di tangan dengan senyum maut yang membuat orang enek melihatnya*

minasan: Hooooeeekkkkkk

*muntah membanjiri seluruh dunia ini

Ya udah dech kalo gitu selamat membaca capther selanjutnya aja ya

*pergi menuju ke pesawat dan langsung tinggal landas menuju mars*

**~Sayuri-chan present~**

Akhirnya Sasuke mulai memasuki kawasan elit di Konohagakure. Orang- orang sering menyebut kawasan ini dengan nama khawasan elit Uchiha. Samping kanan dan kiri jalan yang di lalui Sasuke di kawasan tersebut semuanya menampilkan rumah- rumah yang megah bagai istana. Tak terkecuali rumah Sasuke. Tidak beberapa lama setelah masuk ke kawasan elit Uchiha, Sasuke pun akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah berukuran sangat besar dan terlihat sangat elegan. Rumah tersebut berukuran sangat lebih dari sekedar besar. Pintu gerbang yang tinggi menjulang menutupi rumahnya yang bagaikan istana itu. Setelah memasuki pintu gerbang Sasuke pun segera memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang sudah di siapkan dan betapa terkejutnya dia, karena ternyata mobil semua sahabatnya masih bertengger dengan manis di depan mobilnya. "Mungkinkah mereka menungguku?" Batin sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Karena tidak mau terlalu lama bingung, Sasuke pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Hei, Teme. Kau lupa ya? Ini kan jadwal latihan kita!" Ucap seorang cowok dengan rambut panjang di kuncir menghadap ke atas seperti nanas sambil membentak Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang keningnya. "Ops…, aku lupa."

"Kau ini gimana sih, tadi kau ke mana aja?" Kali ini Sai angkat bicara.

"Tadi aku jalan-jalan trus makan. Kenapa kau nggak telepon aku sih?" Sasuke menatap aniki kesayangannya (hoek) dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku sudah mencoba meneleponmu, sayang. Tapi tidak aktif." Itachi menerangkan kepada adiknya dengan sabar.

"Masak sih." Ucap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sejurus kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Ternyata dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Dan ternyata anikinya benar. Ponselnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Sudahlah maafkan saja Sasuke. Lagian kita kan masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk latihan kan?" kali Gaara menengahi perselisihan antara mereka yang tidak mungkin akan terpecahkan.

Kali ini seperti tadi saat mereka ada di mall. Semua orang yang ada di rumah Sasuke termasuk Sasuke menatap bingung pada Gaara. "Tidak biasanya Gaara begini." Batin Sasuke bingung dengan perubahan sikap sahabat baiknya itu.

"Gaara, Kamu kenapa?" Akhirnya Sasuke bertanya pada Gaara karena sudah tidak tahan menahan kebingungannya. "Gaara yang biasanya selalu tanpa ekspresi dan dengan sadis menghabisiku kalau aku terlambat latihan berubah seperti ini, itu sangat aneh." Sebenarnya kata-kata itu yang akan diucapkan Sasuke pada Gaara, tapi ia urung untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Gaara memiliki orang spesial yang membuatnya berubah sejauh ini. Kau ingat yang kita bicarakan tadi siang. Hal yang membuatmu pergi dari kami dan akhinya terlambat begini." Kali ini cowok bernama Neji yang angkat bicara (setelah diem aja selama chapter 1).

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Tanda ia masih mengingatnya. "Ayo kita latihan!" ajak Sasuke akhirnya daripada harus mengobrol tentang suatu hal yang akan membuatnya sakit kembali. Semua personel Flying band mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju studio band yang berada di beranda belakang rumahnya. (maklum orang elit Uchiha)

Setelah semuanya bersiap di posisi masing-masing kali ini terdengar suara shikamaru di belakang drumnya (tumben ga' tidur) "Kita mau latihan apa nih?"

Semua berpikir….. Lalu "Bagaimana kalau "Pandangan Pertama"" Usul Sasuke setelah berdiam agak lama, kemudian di setujui oleh semua orang yang hadir di sana (??).

Latihan pun dimulai dengan petikan gitar Gaara yang memang paling jago dalam memainkan gitar. Disusul kemudian suara Sasuke yang tak kalah hebat dengan gitar Gaara.

_Lama ku memendam rasa di dada_

_Mangagumi indahmu wahai jelita_

_Tak dapat lagi ku ucap kata_

_Bisuku diam terpesona_

Merasa tak mau kalah Gaara ikut menyanyi meneruskan Sasuke dan menyerahkan hak bergitar (??) sepenuhnya pada Sai dan Itachi.

_Dan andai suatu hari kau jadi milikku_

_Tak akan ku lepas dirimu oh kasih_

_Dan bila waktu mengizinkanku _

_Untuk menunggu dirimu_

Dan kemudian suara mereka pun bersatu tapi kali ini Gaara tetap memetik gitarnya.

_Kurasa ku t'lah jatuh cinta_

_Pada pandangan yang pertama_

_Sulit bagiku untuk bisa_

_Berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

Kali ini Gaara menyanyi sendirian lagi.

_Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_

_Akhirnya kita berdua bertemu_

_Oh diriku tersipu malu_

_Melihat sikapmu yang lucu_

Sasuke pun tak mau kalah meneruskan Gaara menyanyi. Kali ini ia menyanyi sendirian juga.

_Dan andai suatu hari kau jadi milikku_

_Tak akan ku lepas dirimu oh kasih_

_Dan bila waktu mengizinkanku _

_Untuk menunggu dirimu_

Suara mereka pun menyatu kembali.

_Kurasa ku t'lah jatuh cinta_

_Pada pandangan yang pertama_

_Sulit bagiku untuk bisa_

_Berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

_Oh tuhan tolong diriku tuk membuat_

_Dia menjadi milikku, sayangku, kasihku, oh cintaku_

_She's all that i need_

Sasuke kembali.

_Dan bila kita bersama_

Sekarang Gaara.

_Kan ku jaga dirimu untuk selamanya_

Lalu suara mereka melebur kembali.

_Kau terima cintaku_

Terus seperti itu hingga lagu yang mereka bawakan berakhir. Benar-benar duet yang sangat sempurna. Untung saja tidak ada cewek yang mendengar nyanyian mereka. Kalau tidak…

"Yap, latihan kali ini selesai." Ucap Shikamaru saat lagu yang mereka bawakan selesai.

"Oke. Kami langsung pulang, ya." Neji mewakili Shikamaru yang sudah sedari tadi menguap dan Sai mohon pamit pada si empunya rumah. Yang di pamiti hanya mengangguk. Lalu ketiga orang itupun pergilah. (kok jadi bahasa melayu kuno ya??).

"Oke. Kalau gitu aku juga pamit dulu ya, Kak." Pamit Gaara sopan pada Itachi. Yang di pamiti tersenyum heran tapi sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kamu mau nebeng aku ga'?" Gaara bertanya pada Kiba yang rumahnya satu jalan dengannya dari rumah Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Gaara pun lenyap bagai di telan bumi.

Sunyi, ya beginilah keadaan rumah Sasuke kalau mereka semua sudah pulang. Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai Kepala polisi itu di tugaskan ke luar negeri maka ibunya yang setia pun harus menemani suaminya tercinta. Maka keadaan rumah yang ditinggalkan pun menjadi sepi. Sasuke memang di temani oleh anikinya tercinta. Tapi tetap saja rumah sebesar itu sangat besar untuk ditinggali mereka berdua.

_**Di luar rumah Sasuke**_

Gaara melihat Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru sedang bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam Ferrari 360 berwarna biru kehitaman milik Shikamaru. Kemudian Gaara memanggil mereka.

"Hei!!!!" Mereka bertiga pun menoleh ke arah Gaara secara bersamaan. Karena tidak tahu siapa yang di panggil oleh Gaara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malas.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke?" Gaara berbicara sambil berlari menuju ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ya, sebetulnya aku juga merasa aneh. Sasuke yang tidak pernah terlambat dan tidak suka orang lain terlambat bisa terlambat dengan waktu keterlambatan selama itu. Apalagi setelah masuk ke rumah ia lebih sering terlihat melamun." Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan intuisinya.

"Benar, aku juga berpikir begitu." Kiba pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Mungkinkah dia sedang jatuh cinta. Aku lihat tadi saat berduet denganmu Gaara, dia terlihat sangat menghayati lagunya. Sama sepertimu kurasa." Sai memulai menganalisa dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan. Yang lain pun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Sudah terlalu malam untuk kita mendiskusikannya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau besok saja pada saat Sasuke tidak ada. Aku mulai lelah setelah berjalan denganmu tadi siang, Sai." Neji menengahi pembicaraan malam itu. Dan yang lain pun mengangguk menyetujui sarannya.

Neji, Sai dan Shikamari menaiki mobil milik Shikamaru lalu melesat pergi menuju rumah mereka yang satu arah. Sementara Gaara dan Kiba menaiki Porsche Carrera GT berwarna silver milik Garra yang kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke.

_**Di Rumah Gaa**__**ra**_

Setelah mengantar Kiba sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat dan sehat walafiat kini tinggal dia sendiri yang harus pulang ke rumahnya tercinta. "Pasti Temari dan Kankuro sudah menungguku." Batin Gaara.

Ternyata dia salah. Karena sudah terlalu malam dia pulang maka Kankuro sudah menuju alam mimpi dengan damai di kamarnya dan Temari kakak yang setia menunggunya sudah tertidur dengan manis di sofa runag tamu rumah mereka. Karena kasihan melihat kakak perempuan tercintanya tertidur di sofa karena menunggunya. Gaara menutuskan untuk membopong nee-san nya itu ke kamar Temari. Setelah tugasnya membobokkan Temari dengan selamat di kasurnya kini tinggal kewajiban untuk membobokkan dirinya sendiri di spring bed merah miliknya. Saat akan memejankan mata. Terdengar suara ponselnya berdering tanda menerima sebuah pesan. Dengan enggan diambilnya ponselnya dari meja belajarnya yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari tempat tidur. Dengan enggan pula ia melihar layar. "Siapa sih yang sms malah-malah begini.?" Batin Gaara bertanya-tanya. Setelah ia melihat ke layar ponselnya tertulis…

1 pesan diterima

Dari: Naruto Uzimaki

Dengan semangat di bukanya sms yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

Gaara, kamu sudah selesai latihan?

Kalau sudah cepat tidur nanti kamu kecapaian!!

Jangan lupa ke kamar mandi, sikat gigi lalu bobok!!

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil saat membaca sms dari kenalan barunya itu. Orang yang sebenarnya telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Kejadian itu bermula saat Gaara sedang makan sendirian di sebuah mall ternama di pusat kota. Tiba-tiba cewek itu tanpa sungkan duduk di depan kursinya. Cewek itu bercerita banyak hal pada Gaara begitu juga sebaliknya. Sampai Gaara akhinya di ajari banyak hal tentang kehidupan dan bagaimana caranya menghargai hidup oleh cewek itu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara ternyata cewek itu juga yang telah membuat Sasuke bersikap aneh tadi. Gaara pun membalas sms cewek itu dengan jawaban sewajarnya kemudian mengikuti saran cewek itu dan segera pergi tidur.

TBC

Author:

Bwuaaaahaaaaa.....

Sekarang tidak ada yang membungkam mulutku lagi

*berkata dengan bangga*

minasan arigatou untuk reviewnya ya

kok malah jadi nggak kelihatan konfliknya gini???

Saia jadi bingung kelanjutan ceritanya.... *dilempar sandal*

Minasan tolong kasih saran gimana supaya konflik cinta segiempatnya jadi kelihatan....*ngarep+maksa*

Minasan jangan lupa kasih masukan untuk saia biar nggak yatus ya.....*ngarep+maksa*

Arigatou minasan......

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, ya, ya, ya

Review yang banyak ya….^_^

Tunggu capther selanjutnya ya!!

Masih banyak lho !!!!

Jangan bosen nge-riview ya!!!!!!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.

Arigatou minasan….


	3. Chapter 3

**Balas2 Review:**

_**BrunoNadhGravano: **_**Arigatou reviewnya senpai…. Nah itu dia… saia juga pengen buat yang LEMON ~oopss~** **tapi saia ga' bisa..T.T, senpai ajari saia buat yang lemon ya… o.. ya yang yaoi juga… he..he..he _ tetep baca fic ku ya senpai...*maksa* Arigatou senpai...**

_**Nae_Rossi Chan**_**: Thanks to review me, senpai. Okey… saia akan coba ganti jadi lebih baku lagi… o…ya HIATUS ya?? Map saia ga' tahu soalnya saia kan baru….**

_**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar: **_**Arigatou reviewnya senpai. ****Saia akan coba ganti kata-katanya senpai. Emosinya kurang dalam ya?? T.T soalnya saia nggak bisa ngedalemin lagi sih (??) Saia sudah coba buat pake POV tapi jadinya malah aneh senpai....T.T *jeduk-jedukin kepala di tembok* ajari saia dong senpai? *puppy eyes* Itachi?? Kalau mau tahu, jangan lupa baca chap ini!!!! *promosi* baca chap selanjutnya juga ya, senpai....* maksa***

_**NikuCross d'Vizard**_**: Arigatou reviewnya senpai. Sudah saia coba buat yang saling curhat, tapi jadinya aneh senpai. Atau saia yang ga' bisa buat ya??? *nangis* gimana nih senpai??? *mundung* tetep baca fic ku ya senpai...*maksa* Arigatou senpai...**

_**Lovery Lucifer**_**: Arigatou reviewnya senpai. ****Berarti ketemuan lagi ya senpai?? Hai, tapi ketemuan di mana ya?? Ya sudah saia akan coba buat di chap selanjutnya.. tetep baca fic ku ya senpai...*maksa* Arigatou senpai..**

_**Solaritia Chika**_**: Arigatou reviewnya senpai. Okey… saia akan coba edit ulang berkali-kali lagi. Hemm... saia belum terlalu banyak baca fic jadi ya belum tahu tentang Akiramenaide, tapi kalau SIG sih saia sudah baca, tapi ceritanya rumit..[-.-'] tetep baca fic ku ya senpai...*maksa* Arigatou senpai...**

_**Wolfie von Mudvayne**__**: **_**Arigatou reviewnya senpai. Saia mau cerita adegan ketemuannya naru gaa tapi saia bingung mau cerita dari mana... [-.-'] tapi akan saia coba... tetep baca fic ku ya senpai...*maksa* Arigatou senpai...**

Yoho……

Hari ini Sayuri-chan udah mendarat dengan selamat di Mars dan ternyata lebih mengerikan dari yang aku kira.

*bergidik ngeri*

Whuaaaaaaaaaaaaa……….

*lari karena ada tanda-tanda alien mau mendekat*

"SELAMAT MEMBACA CAPTHER SELANJUTNYA"

Sayuri-chan: ternyata aliennya Cuma mau bawa tulisan kayak gitu ya?

*sweathdroop and justdrop*

*menghela nafas lega*

**~Sayuri-chan present~**

_**Di Studio Musik Uchiha**_

Seperti biasa, Flying Band hari ini juga harus latihan seperti biasa agar kualitas mereka tidak menurun. Tapi hari ini terasa ada sesuatu hal yang terasa aneh. (minasan tau apa??) Dua orang dari mereka yang biasanya tidak memiliki perasaan kini berubah menjadi lebih sering melamun, meskipun wajah mereka tidak berubah meskipun sedang melamun.

"Hei, hari ini kita latihan apa?" Sai akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata setelah mereka terdiam sangat lama dan membuat hanya suara ngorok Shikamaru terdengar sangat jelas.

"Hmmmm…." semua berpikir.

"Gimana kalau Seperti Bintang?" kali ini Shikamaru yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya memberi usul dan di sambut dengan anggukan dari personel Flying Band yang lainnya. Mereka semua tidak sadar kalau ada maksud tersembunyi dari kata-katanya.

Lagupun dimulai dengan suara keyboard yang manis oleh Neji, kemudian disusul dengan suara indah dari Sasuke.

Andai saja engkau tahu resahku karena mu

Andai aku di benakmu alangkah indah dunia

Bila ada satu nama ku rindu slalu sebutkan dirimu

Kini suara Gaara mengiringi suara Sasuke sambil tetap memainkan gitarnya.

Seperti bintang indah matamu

Andaikan sinarnya untuk aku

Seperti ombak debar jantungku

Menanti jawabanmu

Kini giliran Gaara yang menyanyi sendirian. Gaara melepaskan gitarnya kemudian menyanyi dengan penuh perasaan.

Pernah aku dengar darimu

Engkau kini sendiri

Namun adakah engkau dengarkan aku

Yang benar inginkan kamu

Suara mereka kembali menyatu. Mereka menyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan.

Seperti bintang indah matamu

Andaikan sinarnya untuk aku

Seperti ombak debar jantungku

Menanti jawabanmu

Mungkin aku terlalu

Berharap yang tak tentu

Adakah aku di hatimu

Seperti bintang indah matamu

Andaikan sinarnya untuk aku

Seperti ombak debar jantungku

Menanti jawabanmu

Ya. Seperti itu terus hingga lagu selesai. Dan seperti biasa mereka menyanyikan lagu ini dengan sangat manis dan penuh perasaan.

"Yak, cukup," Shikamaru memberikan komando dari belakang drumnya.

"Ok, kita latihan apa lagi sekarang?" kali ini Itachi yang angkat bicara.

"Gimana kalau udahan aja. Lagian kita juga dalam waktu dekat ini ga' ada manggung kan?" kata Sai mulai malas untuk latihan.

"Ya, sebenarnya kita itu bukannya tidak ada tawaran manggung, tapi kita tidak mempunyai manajer yang akan membantu kita mencari job," Shikamaru menjelaskan alasan mengapa mereka jarang manggung walaupun mereka sangat terkenal.(??)

"Jadi kesimpulannya kita harus mencari manajer dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi siapa yang mau?" Kiba yang sudah mengerti maksud ucapan Shikamaru angkat bicara.

Semua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Shikamaru sedang berpikir untuk menjadikan Temari manajer mereka, tapi masalah pacar tidak boleh di bawa ke pekerjaan. Begitu juga dengan Neji yang sedang memikirkan Tenten, dan Kiba yang sedang memikirkan Hinata. Sai juga sedang memikirkan kemungkinan Ino untuk menjadi manajer mereka.

Semua masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga tiba-tiba …

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mencarikan manajer!!!" seru Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan. Merekapun saling melihat satu sama lain. Dan hal itu sukses membuat pipi Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Baiklah jika kalian berdua menyanggupi hal ini." Shikamaru memutuskan seenaknya.

"Tapi aku harap kalian tidak terlalu berharap kalau dalam waktu dekat ini aku bisa mengajaknya." ucap Gaara keceplosan.

"Baiklah, Selamat berjuang, ya. Kami menanti manajernya." Sai memberikan semangat pada mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ringtone ponsel dan ternyata berasal dari ponsel Itachi. Sejurus kemudian Itachi menghampiri ponselnya dan melihat layarnya. Ternyata telepon masuk dari ayahnya.

"Dari Ayah. Aku keluar dulu ya," Itachi berkata pada teman-temannya. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan studio.

Sekembalinya Itachi ke ruang studio….

"Ayah menyuruhku datang ke Konoha's kafe. Kata Ayah seseorang sedang menungguku di sana," Itachi berkata pada teman-temannya dengan wajah lesu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sai bersemangat.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kata Ayah dia teman masa kecilku yang sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri," Itachi menjelaskan pada teman-temannya.

"Ya sudah. Pergilah !!" ucap Shikamaru dengan pososi bersiap untuk tidur.

"Baiklah aku pergi," pamit Itachi pada teman-temannya

Itachi kemudian keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam Ferrrari 360 Modena berwarna silver miliknya kemudian melesat meninggalkan rumahnya menuju tempat yang diberitahukan ayahnya.

_**Di Konoha's Kafe**_

Itachi memarkir mobilnya di parkiran yang disediakan di depan kafe itu. Saat sedang memarkir mobilnya ia melihat seorang cewek sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang di kuncir dua terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal cewek itu," batin Itachi.

Itachi pun segera masuk ke dalam kafe dan bertanya pada salah satu pelayan yang ada di sana. Di mana tempat orang yang sedang menunggunya.

"O.. ada di sana," ucap salah seorang pelayan sambil menunjukkan tangannya pada cewek yang ia lihat dari luar tadi. Itachi terkejut dengan arah tunjukkan tangan pelayan itu, tapi kemudian ia pun mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah cewek tadi.

"Hai. Kamu Itachi Uchiha kan?" ucap cewek itu setelah menyadari kedatangan Itachi.

"Ya. Benar. Kamu siapa, ya?" tanya Itachi kaku pada cewek itu setelah ia duduk di kursi di depan cewek itu.

"Ha…ha…ha.. Kamu benar-benar lupa sama aku ya? Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Teman masa kecil kamu, yang dulu tinggal di sebelah rumah kamu sebelum aku pindah ke London," cewek itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

Itachi berpikir sebentar. Kemudian…

"O…. Aku ingat sekarang. Kamu Naruto yang dulu sering bermain denganku kan? Kenapa kamu berubah?" Itachi terlihat tidak terlalu kaku setelah menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, kepindahanku yang berulang-ulang yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Dan aku perhatikan kamu sama sekali tidak berubah ya?" cewek itu menjelaskan lagi.

Mereka terus mengobrol dan terasa sangat akrab seperti sedang merayakan acara reuni dengan teman lama.

"Kamu akan tinggal di sini berapa lama?" tanya Itachi saat mereka akan berpisah.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin hanya 1 bulan. Dan aku sudah di sini selama 2 minggu. Aku ke sini sebenarnya bukan karena Ayahku pindah tugas ke sini. Tapi aku hanya ingin berlibur di kota kelahiranku," Naruto menjelaskan dengan menundukkan wajah.

"Dan kau tahu Itachi, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak teman di sini. Tidak seperti dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak punya teman," kali ini wajah Naruto terlihat bersemangat.

"Sama sekali. Tunggu!! Bukankah aku temanmu?" Itachi menyanggah ucapan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar sanggahan Itachi.

"Siapa nama temanmu?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

"Yang aku ingat namanya Sasuke dan Gaara. Tapi aku tidak ingat nama panjang mereka," ucapan Naruto barusan membuat kaget Itachi.

"Sasuke? Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke Uchiha, adikku. Berarti orang yang telah membuat Sasuke dan Gaara sering bersikap aneh adalah Naruto? Orang yang juga mambuat aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke," batin Itachi bergejolak.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Naruto bertanya karena heran dengan sikap Itachi.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," Itachi mengelak.

"Naruto?" Itachi memanggil Naruto.

"Hmmmm?" respon Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," Itachi sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal tersebut pada Naruto tetapi hal itu tidak jadi ia ucapkan.

"Baiklah Itachi, aku pulang duluan ya," pamit Naruto pada Itachi.

"Kamu pulang naik apa?" Itachi memberanikan diri bertanya pada Naruto dengan maksud tersembunyi.

"Aku pulang naik mobilku. Itu ada di depan," tunjuk Naruto ke Porsche 911 GT 2 berwarna silver.

"O… ya udah. Hati-hati di jalan ya," Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Itachi menuju ke mobilnya.

Setelah Naruto pergi Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Ia pun berjalan ke parkiran menuju ke mobilnya dan segera melesat menuju ke rumahnya dengan perasaan masih bingung.

"Apa mungkin kita akan tercerai-berai karena kita mencintai gadis yang sama?" batin Itachi bergejolak. Kemudian Itachi menggelang. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu," kemudian Itachi mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya tercinta.

"Aku tidak boleh memberi tahu mereka tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya." Itachi berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

Author:

Ahhhhhhhh……….

Akhirnya selsai juga capther 3 tapi kok makon lama makin ga' mutu ya????

T_T

Jangan lupa review lho

Reviw review review review review


	4. Chapter 4

**Balas2 Review:**

_**Nae_Rossi Chan**_**: Arigatou reviewnya. Emang. ****Saia juga merasa agak kependekan. ****Soalnya saia ini lagi mampet idenya he…he…he…_**

_**BrunoNadhGravano:**_** Arigatou reviewnya, senpai. Masih ada yang salah ya??? Padahal sudah saia edit berkali-kali…T.T waktu di komp saia sudah membedakan lirik sama deskripsinya. Tapi waktu masuk di internet malah jadi nggak ada bedanya… maaf senpai, maklum saia kan masih baru di ffn. Ya kok tetep SasuNaru *spoiler* .Saia sudah baca beberapa judul fic punya senpai. Tapi berhubung saia bacanya offline jadi saia nggak sempat review. GOMEN. Jujur, saia dapet pelajaran tentang LEMON (??) setelah saia baca fic2 punya senpai. O… y senpai, KSSUS-nya update dong?? Saia uda nungguin lho!!! Hemm truz Fuckin you nya oke banget..hehehe…saia sampe merinding bacanya….{lho kok jadi review langsung ya??} Arigatou senpai**

_**Chiba Asuka**_**: Arigatou reviewnya. ****Mungkin deskripsinya emang bertele-tele...T.T ya? akan saia coba.. ****kurang panjang??? Saia emang lagi mampet ide kemarin. Ehts… tapi sekarang juga ding.. he..he..he.. ****liburan di rumah aja… eh,… tapi sekarang kan uda nggak libur... **

_**NikuCross d'Vizard**_**: Arigatou reviewnya, senpai. Kependekan?? Mempet nih senpai… saia juga sekarang malah jadi bingung bikin konfliknya kerasa lagi… T.T jadinya ya… berhubung saia bingung + mampet ya saia buat ini puncak konflik + akhirnya cerita…. Saia memang tidak becus senpai *jeduk-jedukin kepala di tembok* Arigatou senpai.**

_**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar: **_**Arigatou reviewnya, senpai. Yapz thull. Nggak tahu dong, soalnya di sini saia bikin jarak umur Sasuke sama Itachi agak lumayan jauh. Jadi ceritanya waktu Naruto masih jadi temen kecilnya Itachi Sasuke masih belum tahu…. Begitu senpai…. _ manajernya ya??? kalau mau tahu baca chapter ini senpai he…he… he… saia sudah baca beberapa judul fic punyanya senpai. Tapi berhubung saia bacanya offline jadi saia nggak sempat review. Arigatou senpai**

_**Solaritia Chika**_**: Arigatou reviewnya, senpai. ****Hai, saia akan edit berkali-kali lagi. Arigatou senpai.**

_**Sanji Yagami**_**: Arigatou reviewnya. ****Saia sudah baca sided love punyamu. Tapi saia belum sempet review. Arigatou.**

_**Azura a.k.a Chatryne: **_**Arigatou reviewnya, senpai. Maap saia nggak bales reviewnya senpai di chap 3 kemarin. Habisnya saia sudah update dulu baru saia lihat reviewnya senpai. Gomenasai senpai. **

_**Yue Asahi**_**: Arigatou reviewnya senpai. ****Shika saia panggil Teme karena kayaknya nggak ada panggilan lain.... konfliknya di coba beberapa kali saia tetep saja nggak bisa senpai...T.T saia ini emeng orang tidak becus senpai...T.T *jeduk-jedukin kepala di tembok* jadinya ya saia buat ini cerita yang terakhir aja soalnya saia sudah mampet senpai... alurnya makin lama makin kecepetan... saia tidak becus... saia tidak becus... T.T arigatou senpai...**

_**Uchiha Yuki Sasori:**_** Arigatou reviewnya senpai. ****Iyah, yang paling tua Itachi dong... seperti bintang itu lagunya Yovie and The Nuno.. Hu'um jadi cewek soalnya saia pikir lebih manis kalo jadi cewek…hehehe..x) tapi jadi cowok juga tetep manis ding.. Arigatou senpai.**

_**.:**_** Arigatou uda nungguin fic saia… saia terharu banget… eh ya.. jangan panggil saia senpai dong.. saia juga masih baru di fanfiction, okeyyy… O..h ya saia minta maap kalo fic yang chapter ini makin ga' mutu.. soalnya saia sekarang lagi stresss abis UHT… jadinya ide juga mampet dan akhirnya… ****(halah) jadi dengan sangat terpaksa saia tamatin sekarang deh…[-.-']**

**~Arigatou senpai~**

Yoho…..

Sayuri-chan di sini ^_^

Sayuri capek nich……

Selamat membaca chapter terakhir ini ya….

Sruput…sruput….

*meminum teh hangat sambil menikmati indahnya pagi hari di kota padat Semarang*

minasan

*sweathdroped*

~Sayuri-chan oke...~

_**Di Rumah Uchiha**_

Itachi pun menyetir menuju ke rumahnya dengan perasaan bingung campur tidak percaya. Itachi terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika mereka berdua tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Sampai akhinya sampailah Itachi di rumahnya tercinta. Setelah masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang, dapat di lihatnya mobil teman-temannya masih bertengger dengan manis di tempat parkir rumahnya.

"_Jadi mereka belum pulang? Padahal kan latihannya sudah selesai_." batin Itachi. Semakin sulit rasanya untuk bertemu dengan Gaara dalam keadaan begini.

Itachi pun memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Hei, Itachi sudah pulang!" terdengar suara Sai dengan bersemangat memberitahukan pada teman-temannya bahwa Itachi sudah berada kembali di rumahnya.

"Kalian ga' jadi pulang?" tanya Itachi pada teman-temannya.

"Memang siapa yang bilang mau pulang?" kali ini Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan pertanyaan.

"Tadi kalian bilang latihannya sudah selesai?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

"Kita sekarang mau latihan lagi soalnya Gaara berhasil mengajak cewek itu buat jadi manajer kita. Meskipun katanya dia cuma bisa sampai 2 minggu." Shikamaru menjelaskan pada Itachi setelah terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

"_Oh tidak, mereka akan tahu semua kebenarannya jika nanti Naruto datang ke sini_." batin Itachi kembali bergejolak.

"Kata cewek itu sekarang dia akan berusaha mencarikan kita job, katanya sih agak lama soalnya dia ga' punya koneksi. Maklum lama di luar negeri." Sai menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Luar negeri? Emang dia anak mana?" Itachi mulai tampak panik.

"Anak London." kali ini Gaara yang menjawab.

Bukan hanya Itachi yang kaget mendengar jawaban Gaara barusan. Sasuke pun kaget setengah mati dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara. Hatinya sangat hancur karena orang yang di sukainya mencintai seorang perempuan. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah bahwa orang yang membuatnya bersikap aneh selama ini ....

"_London? Kok kayaknya Naruto kan juga dari London dan tinggal di sini cuma 2 minggu?_" batin Sasuke mulai curiga.

"_Jangan-jangan, cewek itu Naruto?_" Sasuke memikirkan jika orang itu adalah Naruto.

"_Tidak, bukan. Orang London yang tinggal di sini cuma 2 minggu kan bukan cuma Naruto_." Sasuke menyanggah ucapannya sendiri.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di studio musik.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Tanpa ia sadar sepasang bola mata sedang mengamatinya dan Itachi secara bergantian sejak tadi.

"Kita latihan apa hari ini?" celetuk Sai memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana kalau "We Are" ?" baru kali ini Itachi yang memberikan usul latihan mereka (upzz ini kan bukan one piece, tapi tak apalah ini hanya perayaan atau apalah itu (??) mereka mendapatkan manajer). Kemudian di sambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh seluruh anggota Flying Band. (Jangan di lihat artinya ya!!!!soalnya ga' nyambung).

Lagupun di mulai dengan permainan keyboard Neji yang manis. Kemudian di susul dengan permainan musik yang sangat elegan oleh semua personel Flying Band. Secara serentak seluruh anggota Flying Band menyanyikan bait pertama lagu ini.

_**arittake no yume wo kaki atsume**_

_**sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa**_

_**One Piece**___

Kemudian di susul dengan suara Sai yang tidak kalah bagus dengan Sasuke.

_**rashinban nante juutai no moto**_

_**netsu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa**_

Kali ini giliran Kiba yang beraksi di belakang Bassnya.

_**HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo**_

_**tashikameta no nara densetsu ja nai!**_

Giliran Neji yang menunjukkan kebolehannya yang lainnya.

_**kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no**_

_**BAIORIZMU nokkatte  
omoi sugoseba ii!  
**_

Suara mereka kembali bersatu

_**arittake no yume wo kaki atsume  
sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa  
POKETTO no KOIN, sore to  
you wanna be my Friend?  
We are, we are on the cruise! WE ARE!**_

Giliran Gaara yang menyanyi dengan tetap memegang gitarnya.

_**zenbu ma ni ukete shinji chatte mo  
kata wo osarete ippo RIIDO sa**_

Kali ini Shikamaru menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam menyanyi dengan tetap berada di belakang drumnya.

_**kondo aeta nara hanasu tsumori sa  
sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto**_

Giliran Itachi yang menyanyi dengan tetap memainkan gitarnya.

_**tsumari itsumo PINCHU wa dareka ni  
APIIRU dekiru ii CHANSU  
jiishiki kajou ni!**_

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menyanyi.

_**shimittareta yoru wo buttobase!  
takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo  
POKETTO ni ROMAN, sore to  
you wanna be my Friend?  
We are. we are on the cruise! WE ARE!**_

Suara mereka kembali melebur menjadi satu seolah-olah sedang merayakan sebuah kemenangan atau apalah itu.

_**arittake no yume wo kaki atsume  
sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa  
POKETTO no KOIN, sore to  
you wanna be my Friend?  
We are, we are on the cruise! WE ARE!**_

WE ARE! _**WE ARE!**_

Mereka terus menyanyi hingga lagu yng mereka nyanyikan selesai. Setelah lagu yang mereka nyanyikan selesai...

"Oke, latihan kita kali ini selesai." Shikamaru memberikan komando di belakang drumnya.

_**Di ruang keluarga Uchiha**_

"Kapan cewek itu mau datang ke sini?" Sai bertanya pada Gaara setelah mereka sampai di ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Mungkin minggu depan, mengingat waktunya di sini juga ga' lama." ucap Gaara yang sontak membuat Itachi menjadi kaget setengah mati.

"Minggu depan? Lalu siapa yang akan menjemputnya?" ucap Itachi keceplosan.

"Dia akan datang sendiri ke sini. Aku sudah memberitahukan padanya alamat rumah ini." Gaara menerangkan dengan santai.

Malam itu mereka mengobrol sampai larut malam. Karena waktu yang berjalan sangat cepat maka mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Itachi dan Sasuke malam itu.

_**7 hari berikutnya di rumah Uchiha**_

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang di janjikan cewek itu untuk datang ke studio Uchiha. Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Gaara tetap menjalin hubungan dengan cewek yang mereka temui di restoran yang terpisah itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Tetap seperti dulu sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu kalau cewek yang mereka sukai adalah orang yang sama.

Semua personel Flying Band sudah menunggu di ruang tamu dengan wajah berharap-harap. Tak terkecuali Itachi yang sudah bisa menebak siapakah cewek yang akan datang. Saat hatinya sedang kacau, tiba-tiba dilihatnya sebuah mobil Porsche 911 GT 2 berwarna silver sedang berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Sontak semua teman-temanya keluar rumah untuk melihat siapakah orang yang berada di dalam mobil mewah tersebut.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi itu mobilnya Naruto." pikiran Itachi semakin galau.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di seberang rumah Itachi. Saat pintu mobil itu di buka, keluarlah seorang cewek berambut pirang di kuncir dua diatas yang dengan sukses membuat mulut semua personel Flying Bang membentuk huruf "O". Cewek itu tersenyum kemudian menyeberang menuju ke tempat mereka berada.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya sangat luar biasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Naruto, tidak mungkin. Kau bukan Naruto kan?" ucapan Sasuke membuat kaget Gaara.

"Hai Gaara. Hai Sasuke. Hai Itachi. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kalian teman." ucap cewek itu tersenyum manis sekali pada mereka bertiga.

Sontak Sasuke dan Gaara secara bersamaan menoleh pada Itachi.

"Jadi kamu kenal dia?" tanya Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan pada Itachi. Itachi menjadi serba salah. Dan akhirnya Itachi mengakui semuanya.

"Sebenarnya Naruto adalah teman kecilku yang bertemu aku di Konoha's kafe kemarin." Itachi menjelaskan sambil menundukkan kepala. Yang dengan sukses membuat Sasuke dan Gaara sangat luar biasa kaget.

"Sudah ku duga." gumam Shikamaru pelan. Dan sepertinya tidak ada satu orang pun yang mendengarnya. Karena masih sibuk melihat gadis pirang yang sangat cantik dan sangat manis itu tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana, kamu sudah menemukan job untuk kita?" Shikamaru bertanya pada cewek itu karena hanya dia yang bisa berpikir rasional pada saat begini.

"Oh, sudah, sudah. Kalian akan tampil di acara ulang tahun negara Tengahgakure minggu depan." jelas Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih ya." Shikamaru mengucapkan terima kasih pada cewek itu. Yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam, Naruto." ajak Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak menggandeng tangan Naruto. Tapi Naruto menolaknya.

Saat mereka akan masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto agar menjauh dari Gaara. Naruto yang sangat kaget secara rifleks melepas genggaman kuat Sasuke.

"Tunggu-tunggu apa hubungan kamu dengan Gaara?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada membentak. Sontak membuat kaget semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Aku hanya temannya. sama seperti kamu." Naruto yang bingung di bentak seperti itu langsung menjawab seadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya dengan nada membentak.

"Dia hanya teman lama ku. Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mulai bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Karena Aku..... AKU MENYUKAIMU." ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sungguh mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di sana. Tidak terkecuali Naruto.

"Ap....apa?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu." Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Naruto akhirnya bisa membalas Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kamu menyukai Gaara atau Itachi?" lagi-lagi Sasuke mementak orang yang paling dia sayangi.

"Bukan." jawab Naruto yang sekarang sudah mulai menangis.

Gaara yang sebenarnya juga akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto mengurungkan niatnya karena sudah merasa di tolak sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke berapi-api.

"Karena.....karena...." Naruto tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya dia malah terisak semakin keras. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tutupi.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Biarkan Naruto. Jangan ganggu dia." Neji yang bertugas menengahi sebuah permasalahan mulai beraksi.

"Apa-apaan kamu. Jangan ikut campur urusanku!!!!!!" Sasuke membentak Neji.

"Dan kalian semua, JANGAN GANGGU AKU!!!!!" bentak Sasuke pada semua anggota Flying Band.

Naruto terisak semakin keras. Lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka semua menuju ke jalan raya ke arah mobilnya sedang di parkir.

"Kalau keberadaanku mengganggu kalian semua, aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian sekarang. Dan berjanjilah kalian untuk tetap menjalankan Flying Band seperti saat aku belum ada di tengah-tengah kalian." ucap Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka ke arah jalan raya.

"Tunggu Naruto, Naruto........" Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto.

Saat Sasuke berada di tengah jalan raya di depan rumahnya tiba-tiba........

CHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT.....BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK........

"Awas Sasuke, TIDAK........" semua temannya berteriak panik kepada Sasuke.

Sebuah truk dengan kecepatan sangat kencang berjalan dari arah timur menuju tempat Sasuke menyebrang......

_**(Minasan waktu baca ini sambil dengerin Michi to you all violin instrument ya??!!! Kalau punya)**_

"Kenapa, kenapa tidak terasa sakit??" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat dia sudah tersadar dari mimpi buruknya.

"Sasuke kamu sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang berambut panjang terurai yang sedang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Itachi, aku di mana?" tanya Sasuke pada aniki tersayangnya itu.

"Kamu ada di rumah sakit." terang anikinya itu kemudian tangannya mengisyaratkan pada seseorang yang berada di luar kamar Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Kemudian serombongan laki-laki berwajah tampan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Tapi kemudian Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang di sana. Di serombongan anak laki-laki itu. Ia mengenal mereka karena mereka adalah teman-temannya tapi ia tetap merasa ada yang kurang.......

"Naruto mana?" tanya Sasuke pada semua pertanyaan Sasuke semua teman-temannya langsung menunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Kau ingat, waktu kau akan tertabrak truk waktu itu?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Ya, aku ingat. Waktu aku akan mengejar Naruto kan. Sekarang di mana dia?" Sasuke kembali bertanya tentang keberadaan orang yang di cintainya itu.

"Dia....dia..dia sudah meninggal saat menyelamatkanmu. Waktu kamu akan tertabrak truk, dia melompat untuk menyelamatkanmu sebelum kami sempat mencegahnya. Naruto melempar tubuhmu ke arah pinggir jalan sesaat sebelum kamu tertabrak. Kemudian sebelum sempat menghindar dia sudah tertabrak hingga tubuhnya terpental sejauh 3 meter." terang Shikamaru dengan wajah lesu.

"APA?????TIDAK......TIDAK......TIDAK......" Sasuke menjerit histeris.

_~Flash Back~_

"_D__an kalian semua, JANGAN GANGGU AKU!!!!!" __bentak Sasuke pada semua anggota Flying Band._

_Naruto terisak semakin keras. Lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka semua menuju ke jalan raya ke arah mobilnya sedang di parkir. _

"_Kalau keberadaanku mengganggu kalian semua, aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian sekarang. Dan berjanjilah kalian untuk tetap menjalankan Flying Band seperti saat aku belum ada di tengah-tengah kalian." ucap naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka ke arah jalan raya._

"_Tunggu Naruto, Naruto........" Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto._

_Saat Sasuke berada di tengah jalan raya di depan rumahnya tiba-tiba sebuah truk dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi melaju dari arah sebelah kanan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang galau tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya saat menyeberang jalan._

_TIN....TIN....TIN...._

"_Awas Sasuke...." s__emua teman-teman Sasuke berteriak dari pinggir jalan raya saat truk mulai berada sekitar 3 meter dari tubuh Sasuke. _

_Sasuke baru saja menyadari sebuah truk bersiap untuk menabraknya. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menghindar tiba-tiba Naruto melompat dari pinggir jalan raya ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke menenpelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke sesaat kemudian dengan kuat melempar tubuh Sasuke ke pinggir jalan. Sebelum sempat menghindar tubuh Naruto sudah tertabrak truk berkecepaan tinggi tersebut dan terpental sejauh 3 meter dari lokasi kejadian. Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada di pinggir jalan raya pingsan karena tubuhnya terbentur trotoar meskipun tidak terlalu keras karena lemparan Naruto tidak terlalu keras. Semua orang termasuk teman-teman Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi sayang terlambat, nyawa Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi di selamatkan karena tubuhnya yang terlempar sejauh 3 meter dari lokasi kejadian sudah tidak lagi berbentuk tubuh manusia yang utuh. _

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Sasuke." kali ini anikinya mendekati Sasuke kemudian memeluk adik tercintanya itu.

"Sasuke kau tahu kenapa Naruto menolakmu?" Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke namun Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Gaara yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan itu dengan wajah sangat murung namun tidak terlihat akhirnya mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi.

"Karena Naruto, sudah sejak lama dia memiliki penyakit Leukemia. Dia sendiri sudah sadar kalau umurnya sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di kota kelahirannya. Sudah sejak lama dia tidak memiliki teman karena ayahnya selalu pindah-pindah negara, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sangat bahagia karena baru kali ini dia memiliki teman yang mau menerimanya setelah aku." Itachi menjelaskan dengan sabar pada Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sasuke bertanya heran pada anikinya itu.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto tapi sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya dia memberitahuku kalau dia terkena penyakit Leukemia dan umurnya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi jadi dia tidak ingin berpacaran karena takut untuk meninggalkan orang yang mencintainya dan orang yang di kau tahu, ternyata dia tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada seseorang, seperti janjinya. Dia sempat mencintai seseorang sesaat sebelum kematiannya." Itachi menjelaskan sekali lagi pada adik tersayangnya dengan sabar.

"Mencintai seseorang?" Sasuke bingung mendengar penjelasan anikinya. Samar-samar dia mengingat kejadian sesaat yang terjadi sebelum semuanya merenggut nyawa Naruto. Setelah mengingat semuanya, dengan rifleks Sasuke memegang bibirnya. Dia merasakan bibirnya pernah menyentuh bibir Naruto meski hanya sesaat. Tanpa terasa butiran-butiran bening turun dari mata hitam pekat milikya ke pipinya yang putih pucat.

"Ya. Dan kau tahu siapa? Orang itu adalah kamu." Itachi menghela nafas, dengan sangat berat dia mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya sangat sakit. Namun semua itu di tahannya untuk kebaikan adik yang sangat disayanginya. Gaara juga sangat tercekat mendengar pengakuan Itachi tentang Naruto. Ternyata Naruto selama ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa, tidak lebih dari itu.

Mendengar penjelasan anikinya Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah pada Naruto, gadis yang sangat di cintainya dan mencintainya itu. Tapi apa mau di kata kalau nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak akan bisa di ulang kembali.

_**Di Pemakaman Naruto**_

Hari ini Naruto dimakamkan. Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan teman-temannya pun juga ikut menghadiri pemakaman gadis malang yang meninggalkan mereka selama-lamanya karena kesalahannya tersebut.

"Kenapa, kenapa Naruto meninggalkan kita secepat ini? Bukankah masih ada beberapa hari lagi sebelum vonis dokter?" seorang wanita cantik menangis histeris di pelukan suaminya wanita itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Sudahlah ma, Naruto jangan di tangisi terus. Nanti dia tidak tenang di alam sana." seorang lelaki sangat tampan berambut pirang bernama Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto menenangkan hati istrinya.

Sasuke yang diberi tahu Itachi kalau itu adalah kedua orang tua Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Wajahnya selalu di tekuk selama pemakaman naruto. Tubuh Naruto di masukkan ke dalam peti mengingat tubuhnya yang sudah rusak karena tertabrak dengan kecepatan yang sangat keras. Keadaan itu membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat tubuh Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Termasuk Sasuke yang selau menganggap kematian Naruto adalah murni kesalahannya.

Saat pemakaman Naruto usai.....

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Bukankah Naruto bilang kita harus tetap menjalankan Flying Band seperti sebelum dia ada di tengah-tengah kita." kali ini Gaara yang menenangkan Sasuke karena sahabatnya sedari tadi seperti mayat berjalan. Tidak mempunyai semangat hidup.

"Ya, itu seperti pesan terakhir Naruto." Sai keceplosan bicara saat mereka berjalan menuju ke parkiran mobil.

"Benar, bukankah Naruto bilang kita harus tampil minggu depan?" Shikamaru menenangkan Sasuke dengan gaya bahasanya.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik dalam konser kita nanti." Sasuke berkata dengan mantap.

_**Konser ulang tahun Tengahgakure**_

"Yak, penonton sudah saatnya kita melihat penampilan utama hari ini. Baiklah sekarang kita akan tampilkan Flying Band. Band terkenal yang sengaja kita undang dari negara Konohagakure. Silahkan." Mc Sayuri memersilahkan Flying band untuk menyanyi.

"Lagu ini kami persembahkan untuk mantan manajer dan teman kami. Semoga kamu tenang di alam sana. Michi to you all. Untuk kalian semua." Sasuke berkata dengan penuh perasaan saat mereka sudah siap di posisi masing-masing.

Lagu di awali dengan permainan keyboerd Neji yag manis dan gitar akustik Itachi yang sangat dahsyat. Disusul kemudian dengan permainan seluruh personel Flying Band dan suara Sasuke.

_**Daitai itsumo doori ni**_

_**Sono kado wo magareba**_

_**Hitonami ni magire komi**_

_**Tokete kiete iku**_

_**Boku wa michi wo nakushi**_

_**Kotoba suranaku shite shimau**_

_**Dakedo hitotsu dake wa**_

_**Nokotteta nokotteta**_

_**Kimi no koe ga**_

_**Warau kao mo okaru kao mo subete**_

_**Boku wo arukaseru**_

_**Kumo ga kireta saki wo**_

_**Mitara kitto**_

_**Nee wakaru desho? (Nee wakaru desho?)**_

_**Aimai ni ikiteitemo**_

_**Kokoro ga mijuku demo**_

_**Sore de ii hora soko ni wa**_

_**Daiji na hito ga iru**_

_**Kimi ga mayou no nara**_

_**Boku ga michi shirube ni narou**_

_**Nochi wa shi**__**njireba ii**_

_**Tashikameru jutsu wa motta**_

_**Osorenaide**_

_**Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru**_

_**Kimi ni wakaru you ni**_

_**Soshite ayumu michi wo**_

_**Motto terasou**_

_**Dokomademo... (Dokomademo...)**_

_**Kami koe kuchi yubisaki e todoke**_

_**Ima dake demo ii (Ima dake demo ii)**_

Untuk konser ini semua personel Flying band menyerahkan hak bernyanyi sepenuhnya pada Sasuke mengingat semua peristiwa yang baru saja menimpanya. Sasuke menyanyi dengan penuh perasaan dan dengan sukses membuat seluruh penonton yang menonton konser mereka menitikkan air mata karena terharu.

"Lagu ini kami persembahkan untuk kamu Naruto. Sebagai janji kami padamu yang terakhir kalinya." teriak Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit gedung konser.

_**Di belakang panggung**_

"Sepertinya kita perlu mencari manajer pengganti Naruto." Kiba mencetuskan idenya yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh semua temannya.

"Tapi ingat kejadian seperti ini jangan sampai terulang kembali." kali ini Shikamaru memberi wanti-wanti (??) kepada teman-temannya.

"Ingat kita harus menjaga janji kita pada Naruto yang terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi. Kita harus tetap menjaga kekompakkan seperti saat dia belum ada di tengah-tengah kita semua." Sasuke yang sudah mulai dapat menerima kepergian Naruto berbicara pada semua teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Secara bersama-sama semua personel Flying Band meletakkan tangan mereka ke depan tubuh mereka dan menyusunnya dengan susunan tangan Sasuke berada paling atas.

"FLYING BAND .......go...go...go." teriak mereka bersama-sama.

Setelah konser di negara Tengahgakure ini merekapun menemukan manajer baru pengganti Naruto dan tidak membuat mereka berselisih lagi. Nama merekapun semakin melejit di blantika musik nasional Konohagakure.

**Author** :

Huah......

Makin ama kok jadi makin ga' mutu ya.............

Dasar saia ini memang tidak mutu ....T.T *jeduk-jedukin kepala di tembok*

Silahkan sampaikan uneg-uneg kalian di review, senpai....

Tapi tetep review ya

Yang buanyak lho...

.

.

.

.

.

Arigatou Minasan….


End file.
